Previously, many types of devices have been developed to provide an effective means for relieving low back pain in the lumbar area. Many cushions have been in use that are contoured for not only the lumbar arch, but the sacrum and dorsal regions. Others provide pneumatic inserts that pressurize the area to a desired level of curvature and resiliency for the seat occupant. Others have added heat to cushions and supports. Prior art is replete with rigid and inflatable backs for chairs and automobile seats, also attachable heat bands and lumbosacral corsets have been in wide use.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,497,517 Gmeiner et al Feb. 5, 1985 4,444,430 Yoshida et al Apr. 24, 1984 4,335,725 Geidmacher June 22, 1982 4,279,255 Hoffman July 21, 1981 4,273,989 Hinton et al June 16, 1981 4,042,803 Bickford Aug. 16, 1977 ______________________________________
Gmeiner et al teach a seat cushion for an automobile that contains individually inflatable chambers to support the spinal column of the user of the seat. The chambers are inflated to different hardnesses and are located in specific back areas.
Yoshida et al basically teach the same approach for automobile seating. The inflation, however, is controlled by a manual lever and rubber bag pump, both concealed within the seat. The purpose of this device is to eliminate driver fatigue by applying pressure to the lumbar area and causing that portion of the seat to protrude.
Geidmacher utilizes a cushion that selectively heats and supports portions of a persons back while in a car utilizing the direct current electrical power through the cigarette lighter socket. The cushion has arcuate surfaces with a tapered contour conforming to the users lower back area.
Hoffman applies heat to one's body with a portable heating device with a flexible heating unit attached to a body part raising the skin temperature in the selected area. The heater uses electrical resistance heating elements that are connected through wires to a battery pack using rechargeable lead-acid batteries. A printed circuit board covers the batteries and contains the necessary electrical components operatively connected to the board. The heating elements are embedded in a silicone rubber sheath that is attached directly to the persons skin using hook and loop tape for attachment.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Hinton et al and Bickford.